Jūkenkōtai
|image=OsamuOtsutsuki GentleStepShift.png |kanji=柔拳交代 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Jūkenkōtai |literal english=Gentle Fist Shift |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Byakugan, Ninjutsu, Space-Time Ninjutsu, Barrier Ninjutsu, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Chiyoko Otsutsuki, Osamu Otsutsuki |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} Jūkenkōtai (柔拳交代, Gentle Fist Shift) is a unique utilize by select users of the to achieve several distinct abilities. Usage Jukenkotai allows the user to achieve three base abilities; Teleportation, Intangibility and Stasis. Using multiple combinations between each ability is only possible because of the sheer field of vision provided by the Byakugan. By mixing and matching aspects of each ability, the user can achieve a multitude of abilities, making this style extremely useful when combined with such as , and . Teleportation Utilizing their ability to control their tenketsu, the user envisions their destination and the diameter of the barrier while invoking a clockwise oriented barrier while simultaneously flashing all of their tenketsu for an instant. Using the Left eye , a single verted spatial barrier is erected around the user with the specified parameters, instantly teleporting everything within its range to the desired location, except for the user. Despite this, if willed, the user can teleport themselves as well. Using the Right Eye, the user creates an inverted, counterclockwise oriented barrier, the user can instantly form a spatial barrier around remote target(s) within their visual or sensual range, instantly teleporting chosen targets to the desired, remote location. In using Both Eyes, the clockwise verted barrier and counterclockwise inverted barrier, the user can instantly create anywhere from two to a multitude of spatial barriers arounds themselves and desired targets, causing them to switch places. Despite the switching of places, from multiple locations, the user isn't multiplied, but can essentially exist in several locations for that instant if they so choose. By forming multiple barriers situated from the maximum limit of the technique, the user can instantly teleport truly immense distances. Alternatively, the user can create pitch-black portals. Using these portals, the user can link a multitude of locations with one another. Because the portal are the user's, the user can wear them, suspend them in mid-air, place them on objects or even throw them as projectiles. At will, the user can remotely move these portals in an instant, allowing them to redirect attacks from a distance and at a moment's notice. She is able to secretly place these portals on targets. By flashing their tenketsu, the body synchronizes with the dimensional void, letting the user travel through it and causing the body to accelerate, similar to an object travelling through hyperspace within space-time. This allows the user to achieve not teleportation, but movement speed on par with the teleportation via channeling the dimensions stasis-like energy through their body during the entire instance. This energy also acts as a protective shroud for the user, stopping projectiles and attacks dead in their tracks by putting them in complete stasis as long as they are in contact with part of the shroud. From an outsider's point of view, it would look like high speed movement if it were possible to see them, though to all observers, it appears as teleportation. To another user, it appears as if time has stopped all around them. With training, the user can overcome the limit of distance, extending it from their maximum visual range to any location they have been or have seen. If skilled enough, the user can also choose to teleport only desired objects within the barrier of the technique, allowing for increased situational options. Once mastered, the user can utilize the technique without opening their tenketsu, giving them trans-instantaneous access to the techniques dimensional void and its dimension This technique can also be used to deadly effect in a similar fashion to the long and short ranged use of Kamui, teleporting sections of a target and object away while also ejecting targets and objects from a given space, which also applies to its dimension. When combined with the Byakugan's sheer range, its X-Ray vision, and its ability to see through objects, it makes the user extremely deadly as the target won't know they are a target until after the damage has been down. This technique is linked to a unique dimension referred to as Jūkenkōtai's Dimension (柔拳交代の時空間, Jūkenkōtai no Jikūkan). Intangibility By linking their own technique to the dimension, the user can achieve three forms of intangibility by making their body a void; Defensive Intangibility, Offensive Intangibility and Supplementary Intangibility. At any point in time, the user is able to switch between each type of intangibility at will and each type has its own separate time index, meaning it will keep track of remaining time. If the time for one form of intangibility runs out, it doesn't affect the time of another form. *Using the Left Eye, one can utilize Defensive Intangibility. With it, the user can simply phase through objects, unaffected by them completely. Because of this, the user can pass right through objects and set up for attacks and such. If the user is within an object when they become tangible again, the space they occupy within the object will be displaced. The same can not be said for the target if the user lets them go within an object. This form of intangibility lasts for seven minutes before it has to cool both. *Using the Right Eye, one can utilize Offensive Intangibility. With it, the user essentially becomes a Void (空, Kū), allowing them to simply and inevitably delete anything encountered. As such, they simulate destruction in its most intense form. This can be compared to the primary function. By simply touching desired targets, the user can eradicate them from existence. Despite this, if the user wills it, they can choose to not destroy an object they are in contact with. By simply having the technique active, the user can void objects such as illnesses and even injuries, erasing them completely by simply touching the object they want to erase injuries from, even going as far as using it on themselves. This form of intangibility lasts for seven minutes before it has to cool down. *Using Both Eyes, one can utilize Supplementary Intangibility. With it, the user is rendered tangibly intangible, allowing the user to interact with objects while the user themselves remain intangible. This is highly effective in combat as the user can cast techniques and attack a target without fear of being hurt or affected by other techniques or attacks. This form of intangibility lasts for three and a half minutes, as it uses twice as much chakra, reducing its time twice as fast. Stasis Alternatively, the user can imbue themselves with the stasis of the dimension, granting them immutability. This use also grants the user three forms of stasis; Defensive Stasis, Offensive Stasis, and Supplementary Stasis. *Using the Left Eye, one can utilize Defensive Stasis. With it, the user becomes immutable. When active, the user is immune to any alterations by others, making them practically invulnerable. Because the user is in a defined state of self-imposed stasis, they become unalterable to others, meaning any technique used against them while it is active is completely ineffective, even if it is beneficial to the user. The user is also able to affect target, targets they come into contact with, making them immutable for a specific duration. Because the user is unchanged, if they are low on chakra, they essentially have an infinite supply of it as long as the technique is active. With proper training, the user can work to overcome this drawback. This form of stasis lasts for seven minutes before it has to cool down. *Using the Right Eye, one can utilize Offensive Stasis. With it, the user can make objects they come into contact or proximity with enter complete suspended animation for a period of time. This stasis is different from the normal form in that the target is basically frozen, motionless and can't think. Despite this, the target can still be damaged like normal, though they won't realize it until their period of stasis ends. With training, the user can also choose which aspects and areas of the target are affected. This form of stasis lasts for seven minutes before it as to cool down. *Using Both Eyes, one can utilize Supplementary Stasis. With it, the user becomes immutable while being able to put aspects of a target within complete stasis upon coming into contact or proximity of target. This is achieved by becoming one with Jukenkotai's Dimension while emitting its stasis-like energy to affect targets. By targeting a tenketsu within the arm, the user can put the arm in a form of suspended function, preventing the target from using it. By affecting the target's muscular system, the user can prevent the target from moving their body, leaving them full of openings. Attacking an area as critical as the can prevent a target from forming new memories for a duration of time. By putting part of nervous system in stasis, the user can literally make it to where the target's brain can't issue commands to said body part or can make it to where the own can't move it but the user of this technique can. By targeting a joint, the user can prevent it from changing, severely limiting the options of mobility for the target. By disabling tenketsu within the target and putting it in stasis, the user can effectively prevent the target from opening them, even if they possess the means to do so, until a specific duration has passed. With the ability in the hands of an professional, the possibilities are truly limitless. Multiple users have stated the impossibility of the technique being turned against the user due to its function. When Jinyurei went temporarily blind, she could still utilize the technique, meaning without vision one could still make use of the technique. Jūkenkōtai's Dimension Jūkenkōtai's Dimension (柔拳交代の時空間, Jūkenkōtai no Jikūkan) is the primordial void (,) that Jūkenkōtai is innately connected to. It is unique in that can only exist as a dimension connected to their universe for as long as the user is utilizing Jūkenkōtai, or by becoming one with the dimension itself. Once the technique is mastered, the user can keep the primordial void isolated from the normal universe at will. Upon the user's tenketsu closing or by willing it, the primordial void ceases to exist and enters a state of stasis and nonexistence, instead remaining isolated from the normal universe. While targets don't get teleported to or from this dimension when the technique is in normal use, anything deposited within the dimension is suspended in complete stasis when the technique is active or inactive. The user is naturally immune to this effect and has control over who, whom or what is or isn't affected. Once mastered, the user can open and close the dimension at will. As shown by Jinyurei, the user can alter the properties of the dimension for various purposes. By connecting the technique with the void, Jinyurei is able to utilize the voids landscape as a weapon, commanding it as an extension of her will. It is known that all users of Jūkenkōtai can access a unique primordial void, though they all are referred to by the same name. Drawbacks *Because of the functionality of the technique, the user is only able to become intangible for a maximum of seven minutes before that unique function of the technique requires a temporary cooldown. *While intangible and immutable, the user becomes the embodiment of Jūkenkōtai's Dimension, and as such, can eject anything from within the dimension at will. Despite this, when immutable, any unhealed injuries the user suffered before they became immutable will not heal until after the technique is deactivated. *While offensively intangible, the user can use any desired object as a void, mimicking the offensive properties of a *Anything the user touches while immutable will become unchanging, allowing the user combat something as hot as fireball with something as flammable as a wooden stick without the stick being affected. This can also be used to protect allies or objects of interest for a desired amount of time. Despite this, if used on a target, the target may figure out and take advantage of the situation they are put in by the user. Functionality The section below details which eye does what with a specific technique active. Despite its use, multiple abilities can be used at a single time due to the core mechanics of the Byakugan. *As a whole, the Left Eye controls Teleportation, the Right Eye controls Intangibility and Both Eyes together control Immutability. Despite this, even with each eye active, the user can control aspects of the eye in order to activate and deactivate certain abilities within affecting the use or the other. It works in a similar function to , and , but in a sense that multiple functions can be engaged and/or disengaged to achieve simultaneous effects within inhibiting the functions of another technique in use. *'Teleportation' **With the Left Eye active, Proximity Teleportation can be used. ***The Left Eye controls the diameter of the barrier. ***The Right Eye controls the shape of the barrier. ***Both Eyes controls what is and isn't affected within the barrier. **With the Right Eye active, Remote Teleportation can be used. ***The Left Eye controls the shape of the barriers. ***The Right Eye controls the diameter of the barriers. ***Both Eyes control the number of barriers. **With Both Eyes active, Intermediate Teleportation can be used. ***The Left Eye controls the diameter of the barriers. ***The Right Eye controls the shape of the barriers. ***Both Eyes control the number of barriers and what is and isn't affected in each barrier. *'Intangibility' *'Stasis' **With the Left Eye, Defensive Stasis can be used. ***The Left Eye controls the immutability of objects they contact. ***The Right Eye determines what affected targets are immutable to. ***Both Eyes determine the duration of the immutability. **With the Right Eye, Offensive Stasis can be used. ***The Left Eye controls which contacted targets are put in stasis. ***The Right Eye controls which aspects of said target are put in stasis. ***Both Eyes control the duration of the stasis. **With Both Eyes active, Supplementary Stasis can be used. ***The Left Eye controls the size and shape of the area affected. ***The Right Eye controls what is and isn't affected within the area. ***Both Eyes control the duration of stasis. Also See * * * *Amatsumokaboshi Trivia *When the user's flash, they just literally open for an instant. This also makes it impossible to synchronize with the technique, as even if the target could, they'd already be where the user envisioned them. *This technique has a rather unique dimension linked to it. Because of the nature of the dimension, the user is incapable of being cut off from it by negating techniques and seals. It is unwise to synchronize to the dimension this technique uses, as the one synchronizing will enter complete stasis upon arriving or travelling through said dimension or dimensional void. *Unlike eyes of the , the user of this technique doesn't suffer from strained eyes or blindness due to the ability, only being limited by chakra. *Because Jūkenkōtai's Dimension ceases to exist within normal space and is effectively nonexistent and disconnected from the , it makes it impossible for anyone to track the user or infiltrate the dimension by any means. It only occurred once in Land of the Lost for storyline purposes.